I can feel
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Zeo is going to a New Years party at the Granger's, he didn't expect to fall in love, YAOI, TalaZeo, the result of me when I'm bored


**I can feel**

Zeo stared out the big open window; the sky was darkening, which meant her would have to go round to Tyson's house soon to celebrate New Year. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, before looking at the clock. He was slightly nervous of going to the dojo, cause he didn't know many of the teams that would be there. He had said to Tyson that he was a bit shy; so would miss it, but Tyson insisted. He knew Rei's old team, the White Tigers, and Kai's old team, The Demo. Boys and team BEGA would be there, he wasn't sure about anyone else though. Standing, he made his way towards the door, picking up the present his father had told him to take for Tyson, and got his coat. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, he was wearing a dusky green jean jacket, a black shirt with a tiger on the front, and a pair of dark green trousers. He got into the large car, and sat in the passenger's seat. It didn't take too long to get to the Granger residence, and so he told the driver to go home and not pick him up. He felt weird about having the driver bring him. He heard lots of noise out the back, and so went that way. When he got there, what he assumed was Tyson's brother Hiro, came over to great him.

"We've never met, I'm Hiro." He said, holding out a hand. Zeo took it and passed him the gift.

"I'm Zeo, I brought a New Year's gift." He replied. Hiro smiled and out it on a table with a few other presents.

"Please, make yourself at home, Tyson's over their if you want him, or you could go see Rei and Kai, there are less people where they are." Zeo nodded thankfully as the older Granger went over to Garland and Brooklyn, wrapping his arms around the latter's waist. Zeo, not liking the crowd Tyson was creating, went over to Rei and Kai, who were on the other end of the garden. Rei smiled warmly at him and waved, which Zeo returned. There were two others in a conversation with Kai, a lilac-haired boy that was slightly taller, and a redheaded boy, who had big icy eyes.

"They're from Kai's old team, the taller one is Bryan, the redhead is Tala," Tala looked over to Rei and Zeo as he heard his name. Zeo nodded, smiling, where as the other lifted his glass and nodded slightly. "I think you'd both get on well, you have a lot in common." Zeo looked at Rei surprised.

"You think?" Rei nodded.

"I know, he's a good friend, you warm up to him after a while," Rei said, Zeo looked at the redhead. His eyes were frightfully cold and his expression didn't seem to change much. The blue eyes switched from Kai, straight to Zeo so quickly he immediately had a lock on Zeo and the younger couldn't look away. Tala looked back at Kai as he said something as if nothing ever happened. "Hey Zeo, you ok?" Zeo looked at his friend Rei, smiled slightly and nodded. Rei didn't look convinced, but smiled anyway. Kai turned then to look at his lover and the new companion.

"Hey Zeo, how are you?" Zeo looked at Kai, he presumed that Rei had managed to warm the heart of the cold 'sour-puss' as Tyson called him. Zeo grinned broadly.

"I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" Kai shrugged, then stepped to the side, Zeo looked at the two other Russian's now looking at him.

"This is Bryan," He said, the blader looked away and hned. "And Tala." Zeo blushed a bit at the look Tala gave him.

"Umm…hi." Zeo said, shifting his feet nervously. Tala smiled slightly, amused, then nodded.

"Yo! Zeo! I never knew you had got here!" Tyson called from the group of people. Zeo smiled and waved.

"Hey, Rei come with me, I want to show you something." Kai said to his lover, taking his hand and leading him through the hall to the front of the house. Zeo looked back met by the icy eyes. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't.

"What race are you then?" a piercing voice from next to him asked he looked at the taller of the two Russia's.

"I'm, umm…" Zeo looked down, he wasn't used to that question. "An android…and you?" This was a very strange topic.

"There's no need to be nervous," said a different voice, he looked up at the redhead. "The amount of humanoid cats in this place, and then there's me." He said something to the other, making him leave.

"What are you?" the older shrugged, looking up at the moon.

"A humanoid war robot I guess." Zeo took in the appearance of the other, from the flaming red-hair, to the white fur snow-boots.

"War robot?" those icy blue eyes.

"No emotions, I can't really feel, neither can you, can you?" porcelain, pale, soft skin.

"I can feel, I'm sure you can." White, fur-lined jacket.

"Prove it." Soft, but hard lips.

"Smile," Zeo said, stepping forward, reaching up and touching the soft mouth, trailing along his hands to his cheeks. "What do you feel right now?" Wide eyes shut, the taller moved away.

"Nothing…I don't…" eyes opened and looked at the floor, Zeo saw something.

"Lost? Is that what you feel? You don't have to, it's not like anything will happen, trust me." Tala looked at the android.

"Trust you?" the people in the back-ground were getting hyper.

"Trust me, believe me, I know, you can feel." Zeo reached out his hand.

"10!" Tala gingerly stuck out his hand.

"9!" Zeo grinned broadly.

"8!" Tala smiled a bit.

"7!" Zeo squeezed his hand

"6!" Tala's smile got bigger.

"5!" As he stepped forward.

"4!" Zeo blushed and his eyes widened.

"3!" Tala got closer.

"2!" And closer.

"1!" And kissed him.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Zeo stood, shocked, unable to move, until Tala started to pull back, then Zeo followed him, causing the Russian to go back forward.

Tala snaked his arms round the younger boy, feeling warm and strange, he remembered the feeling as happiness. Zeo's arms found their way round Tala's neck, pulling him closer. Tala licked Zeo's tongue, asking for entrance, which, ofcourse, was granted. The Japanese boy shivered as he felt a hand slide up his shirt. He blushed as he heard a wolf whistle, and they pulled apart, Tala however had a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, isn't this an unusual pairing, ne?" The lilac haired boy asked, smirking. "When you asked me to go so you could talk, I didn't know you meant like this." Tala looked down at the young boy in his arms.

"Thank you," Zeo looked up. "For showing me, how to feel." Zeo smiled

"You're very, very welcome." He said, before getting another mind-blowing kiss.

I felt happy

When you came

I felt sad

When you left

I felt loved

When you kissed me

I felt lost

Before we met

I felt angry

I felt pain

I always have

And have again

Zzz

Kitty: that was random…this is what happens when I get bored

Tala: where's your friend?

Kitty: she's not my FRIEND! I don't even know HOW she could be!

Tala: -sigh- I know I'm going to get this later…-hugs kitty-

Kitty: -starts to cry- she's so mean!

Tala: shush, finish the story…

Caoi

Kitty-cat

Kitty: she's so mean………………


End file.
